Love Triangle
by Female-Fighter
Summary: She looked at one pair of eyes and then another. What had she gotten into? Haruhi/Kyouya/Tamaki. As requested by Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
**Eyes on You…and…you**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Brown eyes moved to the lavender ones across from them causing the owner to smile. The brown eyes owner smiled back. Looking away they moved to the onyx ones across the room, where their owner smiled too. What was she getting herself into? Haruhi Fujioka looked at the two people she was currently going out with. One had asked her out about a month ago. The second had asked a few weeks later. Even after she turned the second one down saying she was seeing someone they tried again. The persuasion was "they won't know." Now she juggled both, hoping neither found out about the other. When did she become a player? She was starting to love them both making it hard to choose. The first, Tamaki Suoh was romantic and loved with his whole heart. The second was Kyouya Ootori, the fact that he wasn't an idiot at times like Tamaki was nice. He was also always cool with a mysterious sexy air around him. That made him practically irresistible. Well actually they were both hot now that she thought about it, and acted differently around her. Tamaki was always the gentleman. Never did anything inappropriate to her, treated her with respect. Kyouya was a gentleman as well but he wasn't so stiff. The third time they went out before she was taken back home they went back to his place and made out on the couch in his room. Tamaki hadn't even kissed her yet. So far his lips only touched her forehead and palm. While she wasn't planning on sleeping with either of them yet, or soon, she figured Kyouya would be more open to the idea. And actually now thinking about it if she spent any more time with Kyouya that decision to wait until marriage could change very easily.

Pulling out of how sleeping with Kyouya probably wouldn't be all that bad she focused on a serious topic. Kyouya and Tamaki were best friends and she figured soon one would say something to the other about how they were dating. That would be the end of everything and she didn't want to cause a fallout between the two of them. She had to step in before that happened but the question was which one did she stop seeing?

Kyouya came up behind Tamaki as he was changing out of today's theme outfit. Not knowing he was there he jumped at Kyouya's voice.  
"What time is your date with Haruhi?"  
"Shit, don't do that. It's at seven because she has to be home by ten."  
"Care to come over after?" He saw the red enter Tamaki's cheeks.  
"I thought we stopped that?"  
"I don't know did we?"  
"You know I'm with Haruhi so we shouldn't."  
"Well it's your call I guess. But I won't say anything to her." Turning to walk away he heard Tamaki.  
"Is eleven okay?"  
Kyouya nodded as he continued to walk away.

"Is something wrong Tamaki, you seem to have something on your mind?"  
"I was about to ask the same of you." Tamaki sat with Haruhi at a five star restaurant of her choosing. He had promised her to take her someone nice every time they went out figuring she didn't do that all too often with her father.  
"Nothing is on my mind beside you. Is something on yours?"  
"No, of course not. Well other then my mind trying to wrap around your beauty."  
Haruhi started to sweat and panic did she look like something was going on. Did he know? He had to of and now wanted confirmation. That was why he was asking and watching her to see if she slipped up and revealed what was going on. _*Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.*_  
"Haruhi?"  
"Yes?" She heard her voice crack and she knew Tamaki heard it too. _*Shit, shit, shit*  
_"If something is bothering you, you know you can come to me right?"  
"I…I know and it's nothing." He was clueless still, she exhaled while taking a giant inhale of her drink.  
"Everything going well at home?"  
"Yes all is good. Sorry if I seem distant tonight."  
"Your thinking about the Host Club aren't you? You'll look great in your outfit I promise."  
"If you say so, but Tamaki, why do I have to dress like a princess?"  
"Because you are a princess, you're my princess. I still want to tell everyone that we are dating but I want to wait for exactly the right time. Don't worry my precious daughter daddy has it all figured out."  
"Senpai please don't call me your daughter anymore."  
"But why not? Haruhi your not mad at me are you? Daddy is sorry, please don't be angry." Tamaki was on the verge of tears and an emotional breakdown as he leaned across the table to grab her face and beg for forgiveness.  
"Senpai it isn't that, I'm not mad at you but don't you think it's gross that a 'daddy' is dating his 'daughter'?"  
Tamaki sat back down into his chair and just stared at her.  
"Daddies don't usually date their little girls, your right. I guess it would be seen as a bad thing. But then call me Tamaki. We are a couple, right? So it seems only fitting that you call me by my first name."  
"Are you sure senpai?"  
Giving her his famous wide smile, the one that always made her smile back she heard her answer.  
"I really care for you Haruhi. I want you to know that. I want you to be able to think of me as someone you can come to, someone who isn't just your senpai."  
"Okay Tamaki, I'll remember that." She smiled wider as her heart skipped a beat or two; it seemed to do that a lot while they were together.

Tamaki had dropped Haruhi off at her house and made sure she was safely indoors before going to his house to change and relax before going to Kyouya's. He knew he shouldn't but, just the thought alone made him smile. He still wasn't sure why Kyouya started to hang out with him in this sort of way. They hung out before but it seemed that what they did now and when they got together changed once Tamaki realized and decided he wanted to date Haruhi. He wasn't complaining though since he used this as a release. He had been dating Haruhi for a while now and he had yet to kiss her soft pink lips. He wanted to but Ranka was strict and bluntly stated that he didn't like the two of them dating. If Haruhi hadn't agreed then they probably wouldn't have gone out ever. With that he was careful to not overstep his boundaries and piss Ranka off. Kyouya said their get togethers were to teach Tamaki for when he got the chance to be with Haruhi.

At eleven he was let into Kyouya's house. Kyouya always laughed when he showed up exactly at the planned time but he hated being late. He was escorted upstairs to Kyouya' room where he sat in the bottom half, watching TV. He looked bored, almost like he waited all night for the clock to hit eleven and for Tamaki to show up.  
"Good you're here."  
Tamaki walked in and sat next to him on the couch. Kyouya handed him a drink. That was something he wasn't crazy about but found it hard to resist, alcohol. He never drank outside of special occasions with his family but Kyouya liked to have a drink with him before they got started.  
"How did it go tonight, any luck?"  
"No, Ranka was waiting for us, as usual. I tried to get close in the limo but the driver let us out too soon."  
"Pity." Kyouya didn't have that problem at all, ever. "You shouldn't wait until you take her home."  
"But, it's only proper to kiss the lady good-night at her door."  
"And I see how well that is working for you. You're too simple minded Tamaki." He placed his now empty glass on the coffee table. "Take her to your place and get closer, just like this."  
He moved closer to Tamaki, forcing him against the armrest. "Put your hand on her face, just like this." He stroked Tamaki's face softly and gently. "Then kiss her before you pull her closer to you." Kyouya kissed Tamaki before pulling their bodies closer, though he made sure not to break their kiss.

Haruhi sat up finishing some homework though her thoughts were on the two men in her life. She had gotten excited before when they were still inside his limo. She thought Tamaki was about to kiss her, he had pulled her closer while still holding her hand. Their eyes had been locked on each other, she could tell both of their hearts started to race. Tamaki leaned forward, she closed her eyes in anticipation, finally, this was it. She opened her eyes when she felt Tamaki move away and pull her after him. It seemed the driver opened the door for them, stupid driver. After that it was the kiss on her forehead like always. Uh, she was so close. All she wanted was one kiss from Tamaki, she really liked him but he if refused to kiss her then she should just end it. Kyouya had no problem kissing her so it wasn't her. Maybe Tamaki needed reassurance that it was okay to get close. If so then she would happily comply.

Still all this didn't really help her figure out who she should be with. She had to end it with one of them before they found out.  
"Stupid love, why must it be so complicated?  
Closing her books she gave up on her homework and went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This chapter took way too long to get posted. This is a request from Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi so I hope you like it so far. If there is something you want to see in coming chapters please let me know.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Haruhi was in the kitchen of the host club warming the water for coffee and tea. She didn't know Kyouya walked in until she saw him standing beside her, leaning against the counter with his side, watching her.  
"Holy Shit! When did you get there?" She dropped a tea cup in her hands as she jumped, luckily for her Kyouya caught it before it hit the ground.  
"Are you free tonight? Want to do something?"  
Haruhi looked around the room to make sure Tamami wasn't nearby, not that he would understand the true meaning of that statement.  
"I'm free but can we not go out?" She really didn't want someone to realize what she was doing if she was taken to the same restaurant as the one Tamaki took her to at one point. Kyouya had no problem with that as it meant more time with Haruhi completely alone, just the two of them.  
"We can do that if you would like. _Shall I give you a ride home then_?"  
In other words he was asking if she wanted to come over to his place right after the Host Club closed for the day.  
"What about…never mind, yea sure, thanks."  
Haruhi turned back to the water as it started to boil. Crap what did she do, she almost mentioned Tamaki to Kyouya. She almost asked about what Tamaki would think if he offered as he did when he didn't have a meeting to attend.  
"He can't today so it's fine." He pushed off the counter and walked to the door to make sure everything was ready for today's guests. She spun around in a panic, did Kyouya know? Did he know she was seeing Tamaki? If he did then did Tamaki know she was seeing Kyouya?  
_*Shit, shit, shit.* _What if he knew but Tamaki didn't, would he tell him? _*Oh god, oh god, oh god.*_He said nothing as he didn't see her freak out by the sink.

The entire time they were open for business she was sweating. What if today was the day Tamaki decided to tell everyone they were dating? She was dressed as a princess after all and Tamaki was one of her princes trying to win her over as well as the other hosts today. What if Kyouya said something to them first? Tamaki was stupid; he could say something and not even realize what he did. That was it, she had to end it with Kyouya, and while she loved spending time with him she had been with Tamaki first and she couldn't hurt him. After the club closed she would tell Kyouya they had to stop. Yes that was the plan, she could do that. Right now though she continues to freak out and worry about anything that came of Tamaki's mouth. Somehow she didn't think Kyouya would say too much, the longer the girls didn't know that she wasn't really a he the more profits the club got.

Seeing that the day was finally over Haruhi happily started cleaning up to wash the dishes. She could relax now; Tamaki had left for a meeting so he couldn't say anything. Again she dropped a tea cup she was washing back into the soapy sink as hands moved around her waist. Usually Hikaru did this to her but right now she had to look at whose face it was on her shoulder.  
"Can I help you with something Kyouya?"  
"No, I just came to see if you were almost done. Everyone left so you can relax."  
And he wasn't on his laptop doing whatever he always did on it? She was shocked.  
"With your hands and head where they are I can't get done faster. And anyway I think we should talk."  
"Whatever for?" He spun her around to look down into her brown eyes he couldn't get out of his mind.  
"I think we should stop. I am already seeing someone and it's not fair to you or them."  
"Why does that seem to be such an issue to others? Well truth be told I am too so you shouldn't feel guilty about seeing me on the side."  
His face smiled like he was hiding something but that wasn't what got to her. It was what he said, he was seeing someone. So he was cheating on that person with her, she was that girl. Before serious thought could be given or anything else said Haruhi screamed in surprise as Kyouya lifted her up to place her on the counter. There now he didn't have to look down on her.  
"My princess should be on her pestle." Her eyes opened wide as Kyouya forced her head down gently so he could kiss her. Her first reaction was to break away, she didn't want to be someone's other girl, she didn't want to be used but she had no right to talk. She was doing it to Kyouya. He was the other guy and was being used by her. Because this was what she wanted; this was what she couldn't get from Tamaki.

She giggled like a typical school girl as Kyouya lifted her off the counter and carried her in his arms to his waiting car kissing her every so often. So much for the dishes, for her decision to end this between them and just stay friends, oh well this was worth it. When they arrived at his house he took her hand and led her inside to his room.  
"Bed or couch?" He whispered to her as he buried his head in her hair now that they were in his room. He felt intoxicated by her scent, both natural and the one added by her shampoo.  
"Couch is fine." She whispered back as she was trying to reach up and kiss his neck or lips. Taking a hand to her waist he guided her to one of the couches his room held so they could get comfortable.

It didn't take long for the gentle kisses to become something more. Before they realized it they were making out on Kyouya's couch. Haruhi loved being pinned against the back cushion, Kyouya wasn't heavy and like this he didn't seem to hold much power but right now he was definitely a dominant male and god was it hot. She was turned on by this seductive power. Shifting only slightly she went to unbutton his uniform shirt, he had already taken hers off leaving her in her undershirt she always wore. Her body craved more, to take one more step further. Kyouya didn't seem to be hesitating nor unwilling. Kyouya could feel Haruhi shifting, trying to free her arms and get to her undershirt. So she was okay with taking this further than they had before. He helped her to her feet so they could move somewhere with more space. Like his king size bed for example. They weren't sure how they made it up to the stairs to it exactly but they did.

As Kyouya went for and succeed in unbuttoning the first clasp on Haruhi's bra he stopped. His mind cleared as she started to unbutton his pants. What was he doing? This wasn't right, he was about to have sex with his best friends girl friend. While he did have true, honest feelings for her and loathed the fact that she wasn't really with him he couldn't hurt Tamaki. Not like this, he couldn't do this. Haruhi stopped when Kyouya moved away to stand up, she didn't want to stop. Was something wrong?  
"Kyouya?"  
"We can't do this. Not this, it's not right, you're not mine."  
"Kyouya, but I,"  
"Not right now but you will. You will regret this if you ever spend the night with Tamaki. You don't have to leave, stay for dinner and we can still get together but I can't go further. Not when you're still with Tamaki." He left her sitting on his bed as he fixed his pants and went to grab their clothes.

"I'm sorry."  
Kyouya looked over at Haruhi hearing her speak. They hadn't said a word to each other since they came downstairs in his room to watch TV. Haruhi even sat on the opposite couch. She was ashamed of what almost happened, how it much it must have hurt Kyouya to say what he did before.  
"No, Haruhi I'm the one who,"  
"Let me finish. I shouldn't have tried to go further. We are both seeing someone else. I hope you're not mad."  
Kyouya stood up and walked next to her. Lifting her head off her legs he stared into those warm brown eyes. "I'm the one who should apologize I knew you were seeing someone but I still went after you. And before you told me that we should stop but I persisted. I stepped out of line today."  
"I…I don't want to stop seeing you. Though I know I should because you're a human being and not something that should be used."  
"Then we won't stop seeing each other. If you don't want to then I don't want to. We'll just make sure not to get carried away." He gently kissed her lips hoping that wouldn't be for the last time.  
"If you're sure about this then." They kissed again. Maybe she should really end it with Tamaki. She cared for him but she cared for Kyouya too. But if Kyouya was really seeing someone else then he could end it with her at anytime. Especially if his father found out about this, he may know they were getting together but he knew it was for school, not for make out sessions. If he learned the truth he could make Kyouya end the relationship. They stopped and straightened out when they heard a knock at the door. It seemed dinner was ready.  
"Shall we go?" Kyouya stood and extended a hand out to Haruhi. Smiling she took it and held it as they walked out of his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 comes with a rating change though I don't think it will get more detailed than that. So what does everyone think so far? Is it going well for you guys? I hoped everyone is enjoying it. If you have any thoughts let me know and I will see if they work to the original and main plot.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Since the other night when she tried to sleep with Kyouya Haruhi felt bad whenever she was alone with Tamaki. She felt even worse when she was with the two of them. Maybe she should just tell them already before it was too late. Maybe she should leave both of them so one didn't suffer. She cared for both men deeply but someone was bound to get hurt sooner or later if things continued the way they were. One would tell the other and that would be that she was certain of it.  
"Haruhiiiii?" Haruhi snapped out of her head and thoughts as she saw Tamaki wave a hand in front of her face. Crap that's right she was out on a date with Tamaki right now.  
"Are you feeling alright Haruhi? Do you need me to take you home?" Tamaki sat back in his chair watching her to make sure she was okay and not about to pass out or something on him.  
"I'm fine, sorry. My mind just wandered for a second. What were you saying?"  
"I, well, I wanted to know if you would like to come over to my place after dinner. It's still early so you don't have to be taken home yet."  
"Your place?" She really hoped Tamaki didn't hear the raise and crack of her voice. She knew this wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't try to sleep with Kyouya last week. She had wanted to go to Tamaki's house for a while now, she had never been before but she expected it to be nice. "Are you sure about that Tamaki? Do you really want me to go over to your house?"  
"Is that okay? We don't have to if you don't want to. I was just thinking that you could since,"  
"I want to! I would love to see your place Tamaki. That sounds great."  
"Really? Great, but I should warn you. I live alone well except for the maids on duty right now and Shima who lives there as well."  
"Shima, is she your nanny or something along that line?"  
"My nanny? No, she is just; well I guess you could call her that. She is always looked out for me and making sure I'm on time for any appointments on time. Yea I guess she is like a nanny to me, she does take care of me like one."  
"Awww that's really sweet. Your father doesn't live with you does he?" After she asked she saw the look on his face and felt horrible for asking.  
"No he doesn't but its okay. I'm not really alone there I guess, and he comes by for dinner when he can so it's fine."  
"Tamaki, if you ever want someone to eat with please know you can come over. You know for days when we can't go out."  
"Thank you Haruhi, though I don't think your father would be too happy with that."  
Haruhi took hold of his hands, she let her fingers intertwine with his.  
"I am formally inviting you over to my house. Promise me you won't eat alone anymore. I, I know how lonely it can be to sit alone and I don't want you to anymore. Not when you don't have to."  
"Haruhi. Thank you." Gently squeezing her hands he smiled his famous, genuine, loving smile at her. She felt her face blush as she smiled back. She was partly glad yet upset when the waiter came back to see how everything was going.

As the car pulled up to Tamaki's house Haruhi's mouth dropped, she hoped he didn't see that. If the outside was this lovely and large then what was the inside like? No wonder he made a comment about her apartment, it was probably the size of a broom closet here.  
"You live here?"  
"Is something wrong with it? And yes I do, this is my families second estate. I have never been to the main one but I figure it's bigger than this."  
"Bigger than this?" She didn't mean to make it a question but she was completely surprised to hear that. _*Stupid rich people. Though I really should have expected something like this from him, I mean Kyouya's room alone is two stories.*_  
"Coming Haruhi?" She noticed Tamaki had stepped out of the car already and was holding his hand out for her.  
_* Well here goes nothing. Let's hope I don't get lost.*_

The tour wasn't so bad, though she had been right; the house was gorgeous. Her house was really a closet compared to this place.  
"And this, this is my room." Tamaki opened the door and stepped aside to let her enter first.  
"This is your room?" He really did live like a prince, his room was stunning. A double, elegant, bed in the middle with the wall leading outside covered in windows, and was that a chandelier hanging from the ceiling? She walked to the windows and saw a beautiful view of his yard from here.  
"Is there something wrong with it?" Tamaki walked up beside her truly worried that she didn't like it.  
"What? Oh no, it's lovely. Are these…mirrors?"  
She stepped next to the bed to look at what was a giant mirror, there seemed to be another one on the other side as well. Looking over she stared at the painting that hung over his bed, it was probably some famous painting worth millions. Tamaki took her hand and led her to the foot of his bed where a bench stood. Gently he placed her down before touching her face. Without a second thought or hesitation he leaned over to kiss her. Her eyes went wide for only a second before she closed them and kissed him back. There was no hesitation; no desire to pull away like there was when Kyouya kissed her in the clubroom.

Tamaki placed a hand around her back to pull her closer allowing less space between them. She felt so warm beside him, her lips were softer then he imagined them to be. When they pulled away he buried his face in his hair.  
"I love you Haruhi."  
At those words her body went rigid, he loved her? Inhaling she took him in, all the scents he wore, both natural and added. She allowed them to burn into her memory. They seemed to intoxicate her, never before had her body ever reacted to anything like this.  
"I love you too Tamaki."  
With that statement her mind cleared. Tamaki was the one she wanted. Kyouya may be the one she craved for a more sexual desire but Tamaki was the once her whole body wanted. Yes, this was what she wanted. Her mind was finally clear to see what had been there from the very beginning.  
"I love you Tamaki." 

0o0o0o0o0o

I know it's a very short chapter. I was going to make it longer but my mind doesn't want to function right now and this chapter was a good thing to post for V-day. Hope you all enjoyed it, chapter 4, I believe I have a good idea of how it is going to work so that should be written soon. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Haruhi Fujioka wasn't someone that faulted. Once her mind was made up she stuck to it no matter what. Right now though she didn't think that was true. She planned to tell Kyouya that they had to stop meeting, they couldn't continue doing this. Not when things were finally getting serious with Tamaki. Since they had kissed in the bedroom she had reevaluated her feelings towards him and compared them to the ones she had for Kyouya. That had been a week ago and she still had to officially end it with him. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why was she stalling? Another club day was ending and once again she was left alone with Kyouya. Well the twins were still here but they were in the costume room doing who knows what. Taking a deep breath she decided to just come out and tell him they had to stop. This time he wouldn't persuade her to let it continue, Haruhi Fujioka was not that weak.

"Kyouya, do you have a minute we need to talk?"  
"I have to leave to meet my father, but come over tonight and we'll talk then." Kyouya stood up from his normal spot, closing his laptop to put it in his bag and leave.  
"I'd rather no,"  
"If it's something major than tell me now but if it's not then at seven."  
Haruhi didn't want to go over to his house tonight but she wanted to talk to him. She knew that if she waited any longer to end things between them and stay friends she would never do it. Then Tamaki would find out and be crushed knowing he was being cheated on by his girlfriend and best friend.  
"Fine, seven then."  
"Alright see you then." With that Kyouya left Haruhi alone in the room. Grabbing her own things she was about to leave when she heard what sounded like things crashing in the other room. Right, the twins were still here, and it sounded like they were creating a mess for her to clean up. Typical, dropping her bag she went to yell at them, clean up, and then make then take her home as punishment. Though, the more she thought about it the more that last part didn't sound like such a good idea. The twins would probably kidnap her then play dress up with her at their house. Stupid twins, stupid Kyouya for leaving her here, oh well they'd be sorry when she decided to get her revenge. She wasn't sure when this evil side of her appeared but she kind of liked it.

Kyouya sat in the back of his limo holding his phone. He saw the low battery symbol flashing and debated trying to see if it could make a call, or just wait till he got home and plugged it in. Watching it shut off his answer was given, oh well it could wait until he got home in a few minutes anyway. When he was home he plugged his cell in and grabbed his house phone. As he waited for the call to connect he started changing into something a little more comfortable.  
"Are you busy?" Not even bothering with formality he got straight down to business. It was just Tamaki he was talking to anyway so it didn't really matter. "Yea I know that, what about after? That's fine. Alright already then and hang with me. Bye."  
Getting off the phone he tossed it on the couch before collapsing on it himself. Now he just had to wait before he had company. Only reaching for his stereo remote from his coffee table he relaxed and didn't move. Hearing a knock at his door he got up in ways others would cringe at. It was so nice to not have to hold appearances when in his room. He yelled to have the house keeper let his guest in. Seeing it was only five he knew it wasn't Haruhi yet so then it must be,  
"Tamaki."

Tamaki walked into Kyouya's room not surprised to see him looking so comfortable but surprised that he called him over. Usually they met later at night.  
"So what's up?"  
"I was bored and figured you wouldn't contact Haruhi after your meeting."  
"Bored huh?" For some reason Tamaki felt Kyouya was hiding something but wasn't all that worried to get it out of him. He was right though he hadn't planned on calling Haruhi once his meeting ended. Ranka, while he had been opening up more with their relationship he still didn't like Haruhi staying out to late and he personally didn't want to take her away from her studies. They could get together tomorrow or even this weekend so he wasn't worried.  
"So how is it going with Haruhi? You told me you got her to your house but anything happen?" Kyouya grabbed a can of soda the housekeeper brought in with Tamaki before collapsing back on the couch. Tamaki grabbed the other can and sat next to Kyouya.  
"It's going well. At my house I was finally able to kiss her. Her lips were just as soft as they look. I showed her what you showed me a few weeks ago and she seemed to like it."  
"So you got to first base with her finally. About time."  
"First base, what is that?"  
Kyouya's sat up not totally taken off guard by Tamaki's question. Take the virgin-eared prince to not know the bases of a relationship.  
"Just like in baseball there are three bases of a relationship. Which base is which stage can vary person to person but basically it's; first base equals kissing, second is feeling up the other, nothing too vulgar though, and then third base is sex."  
Tamaki's mouth hung open, his can of soda stopped before it reached his mouth. He was surprised to learn about this.  
"I don't see us getting past first base." He spoke as he tried to drink again and fight the thought.  
"I don't know I bet if you tried to go further with her she would allow it." The memory of when he almost went all the way with Haruhi came back to the front of his mind, as did a smirk."  
"Kyouya! Don't talk about Haruhi like that!"  
"I meant no disrespect of course, just making a simple comment."  
Tamaki said nothing for a moment; Kyouya could tell what he was thinking about. Even if he knew he wasn't going to try it on her that wouldn't stop him from thinking about it. He was still a teenage male after all.  
"Kyouya, have you ever gotten to second base with someone before?" Kyouya eyed him to watch him closely; he figured Tamaki was going to ask sooner or later. He only watched him curious what his face would look like when he asked. He looked almost ashamed to ask, it was a cute and hard to ignore face.  
"I have actually, I almost made it to third but we were interrupted before we could." Tamaki didn't have to know that Haruhi was the person he got so far with.  
"Kyouya! How could you allow things to get so far with them?" Tamaki was stunned by his best friends confession.  
"What? You asked and we were both okay with it so I wasn't forcing her into doing anything."  
"Well maybe but still, I…I know…"  
"I know you couldn't but you aren't me."  
"Yea but, still."  
"Jealous? Want to get that far and experience it for yourself?"  
"Ummmm yea, kinda…but I couldn't do that with Haruhi, it wouldn't feel right."  
"Kyouya saw Tamaki's eyes dart back and forth, left to right as he tried to avoid looking at him while he confessed.  
"What about me?"  
"What?" At that Tamaki's eyes shot up to look at Kyouya's face. He couldn't really be serious could he? Kyouya put his now empty can on the coffee table and went on his knees to get closer to Tamaki. He moved to hover over him, their faces only inches apart.  
"I can take you as far as you want." His voice was low, deep and seductive. Tamaki could feel his body refusing to say no.  
"S…sure, if you want to."  
With that he closed the gap between them completely.

Haruhi was let into Kyouya's house by a housekeeper she swore she never saw the same maids twice.  
"Right this way Ms. Fujioka and I'll take you to Master Kyouya's room."  
"Thank you." She could have gone on her own but she didn't say anything. Neither said another word until they reached his door. The maid knocked and spoke through the closed door that Haruhi was her.  
"Go ahead Ms. Fujioka you can go in. I'll have tea made for you." With that she left Haruhi alone. Taking a deep breath to remember what she came here to do she opened the door and walked in.

Taking a few steps in she stopped when she saw Kyouya on the couch currently making out with someone.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." As she spun around to walk out and leave Kyouya with his girlfriend she saw the other person. "Tamaki?"  
The two on the couch stopped and turned their heads to see Haruhi in the room. Tamaki panicked at seeing her there, he tried to push Kyouya away to only stop, take his hands out from under Kyouya's shirt and try again.  
"Haruhi! I …I can exp,"  
"Tamaki is the other person you're with Kyouya?"  
Kyouya slouched back in the corner of the couch not caring to fix his appearance. He smirked as he fixed his glasses on his face. He didn't have to look at them to know they were both staring at him. Tamaki was still worried about Haruhi's reaction to what she saw but he was surprised by what Haruhi had just said.  
"It seems things are finally coming together. You both looked so surprised at me yet I gave you no reason to think that I didn't have some plan in all of this."  
"What?" Both Haruhi and Tamaki said it at the same time, shocked by what Kyouya said. Haruhi right now didn't know what to think, she never thought Tamaki would be the "other one" he was seeing besides her. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi to see the surprised look on her face as she watched Kyouya. He never thought she would be with anyone else while she was with him. Though, he still didn't know that she was or had been. He figured he would find out soon enough though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This may be the longest chapter for this story and the first real cliffhanger. :) OOOOHHH before I forget when I was writing the "I can take you as far as you want." I totally had the scene where Kyouya gets close to Haruhi in the bedroom in episode 7. You know where he says "you can pay me back with your body" in my head. SOOOO HOT, anyway hope that made everyone smile and swoon. XD  
Hope everyone is enjoying this story though I don't know how much longer it will continue. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Kyouya knew both Tamaki, the one he had just been making out with moments ago, and Haruhi, the one who had just walked in on them, wanted answers. He should really tell them what was going on but it would also be a lot of fun if they just put two and two together.  
"Haruhi what are you doing here?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that Tamaki? I thought you had a meeting today?"  
"I did and when I got done I figured you couldn't get together because of school tomorrow so Kyouya called me to come over and I did. Haruhi I am so sorry you had to see that. But why are you here? Have you, are you seeing Kyouya on the side?"  
"I wanted to talk to Kyouya before but he told me he was busy and to come now. Yea I would say he was busy alright. But yes Tamaki I was seeing Kyouya on the side. I didn't want to at first, I didn't want to hurt you but for so long we weren't getting anywhere and Kyouya was but I came here to end it with him and stay friends. I do care for you Tamaki and I shouldn't have agreed to see Kyouya I'm sorry."

Kyouya was getting a rise watching them explain themselves. He would have just told them his plan if they had waited but this worked too. They didn't seem ready to rip each other's throats out and leave so they were fine as they were. He could watch the show a little while longer. Seeing they were moving towards each other for an embrace and probably more he decided to step in.  
"This is nice and all but I'd rather not lose my lunch waiting you to forgive each other."  
Getting up he came between them. Seemed the show was over.  
"I can't believe you Kyouya. Why would you do this to us? I would expect this from the two devil twins but not you." Tamaki crossed his arms waiting for his answer. Haruhi was watching him, waiting too; she wanted to know what his plan for them was.  
"Put simply I had no desire to watch you two flirt with each other. To solve that problem and the fact that I wanted you both I figured we all could see each other."  
"So you wanted us share each other? Is that right?"  
"Basically, Tamaki that was it. Seeing as neither of you truly hated the idea once I brought it up I see no reason to stop it now."  
"Wait Kyouya, your 'idea' makes me look like a whore, seeing two guys at once. That's not really fair to me to be subjected to that."  
"What we do stays here. I had no intention on telling others. As far as the public is concerned you're still happily dating Tamaki. Though, last I checked they didn't know that you were actually a girl Haruhi and were dating Tamaki."  
Kyouya knew he had them in his palm, Tamaki was still high strung from before and Haruhi was weak when it came to this. Still to seal the deal he brought them closer. Being between them he easily grabbed both of their asses before kissing Haruhi for a moment and then Tamaki. Seeing as they didn't slap him for what he did he took that as they didn't care.

Kyouya could tell everything was going exactly as he planned as Haruhi moved his face to start to kiss him again. Both Tamaki and Haruhi took control of the situation as they pushed him back barely missing the coffee table and pushed him on the couch. All thoughts left his mind except for the one that kept reminding him of how hot this was. But honestly did he have to be reminded, he knew, oh how he knew. All the calculating, figuring, plotting, would never be enough to explain how the three of them making out felt. It couldn't be described, only felt and it felt good.

The three sat on the couch reeling from what had just gone on. Kyouya was the only one who wasn't blown away over what just happened. The other two had enjoyed it but seemed quite now. They hadn't done anything they hadn't before. It wasn't sex, just them making out which they had all done before. Well, he and Haruhi had but he couldn't be certain if Tamaki did as well. Wait, that wasn't true he had been making out with him earlier before Haruhi showed up. So they all had experience and it seemed to pay off. Still he felt that things would surely become interesting if they took it further. He could go all the way with Haruhi now if Tamaki was involved. That would be exciting and hopefully soon.  
"Kyouya, can I borrow your shower?"  
"My shower?" He could put two and two together and figure out why Tamaki was asking but he couldn't help himself. It didn't hurt to get a good laugh out of it.  
"Sure I guess if you need to. But may I ask why?"  
"Well, it's just that…after we did what we did, I feel dirty almost. I mean what just happened between us is considered inappropriate."  
Kyouya moved to sit on Tamaki's lap, straddling him. Grabbing his face between his hands he smacked their lips together and pulled them apart before Tamaki really knew what was going on.  
"Showers yours."  
Haruhi was sitting laughing at what was going on as soon as Tamaki explained his want for a shower. Kyouya got off Tamaki and took Haruhi's hand.  
"Come, let's have tea made and leave the virgin princess to himself."  
"Princess? Kyouya your such a jerk." He was offended though he didn't sound it but he still got up and went into the bathroom.  
Taking her hand Kyouya lead her out of his room and into the kitchen while they waited for Tamaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I thought this would be the last chapter but I don't think so anymore. It sure doesn't sound like a final chapter. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Haruhi was still facing trouble with wrapping her head around what happened last night at Kyouya's. She had gone to end them hooking up to only learn Kyouya wanted the three of them together. Now she was seeing them both? Was that really the right thing? She was dating both Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, only Kyouya was in secret, how did she allow herself to get involved in this mess. Though seeing Kyouya in secret made the whole thing much hotter. Was that why she agreed, because of its appeal to do something daring? To date two hot guys at one time with no serious consequences, it was a taboo really. Dear God she was becoming her father. Just great, she was a cross dressing girl who loved the idea that guys hung off her.  
"Mom, give me strength."  
"Say something Haruhi?" The twins stared at opposite sides of her hoping to learn what caused her to daydream all day. It was even worse than Tamaki right now.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"So you did say something then. Tell us, you know if you don't we'll find out anyway."  
"Just drop it alright, it's nothing." After five minutes she was able to shake them off. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with them, not with the thought of trying to get out of the house tonight.

She really wished she could talk to Kyouya and Tamaki about possibly getting together again tonight. She wanted to feel the heat between them, feel their bodies close and their lips on each other. Just the thought made her body sweat. She needed to get the chance to be alone with one of them and ask. She should really stay home to study for finals but no way could her mind focus now.  
"One of us will get you later." Kyouya walked past her writing in his notebook as usual. Sitting with his next guest he went on like he said nothing. Well at least she knew to go home and wait, she could try to study while she waited. What would she tell her dad though when they showed up? Maybe he wouldn't even be home until later. She could just say that he was going to help her study. That was completely believable and Ranka liked Kyouya which helped. Now she just had to hope that Kyouya came to get her, Tamaki didn't have the same luck as Kyouya did when it came to her father.  
"Haruhi, mind if we join you?"  
"Looking up she saw her regular customers nervously waiting for her reply. She would have thought they would have been comfortable asking her by now.  
"Of course ladies, can I get you something to drink?"

Leaving a note for her father explaining where she was for the night and with Kyouya she grabbed her books and left with him. She wasn't sure why she was bringing them, she really didn't want to study, she wanted to explore the bodies of the two she now had more extensively. Arriving, she was escorted to his room where Tamaki was already there and waiting for them.  
" Since everyone is now here let's play a game."  
Both looked confused at what Kyouya said. They didn't take him as someone that cared much for games.  
"With finals around the corner and much at stake to stay at top of the class let's make the thought of studying more appealing. For every correct answer a piece of clothing from whomever one chooses shall be removed. For every wrong answer a piece of clothing shall be re-added. If one does not want an article of clothing removed they can have, from either one, whatever and wherever they like. For every wrong answer they will be teased by both or just one depending on the wrong answer."

It was quite interesting to play this little game. The three of them were smart and doing well in most of their subjects so they ended up being half naked pretty soon and playing around with each other, teasing each other with their lips and hands. Haruhi was in her bra, and the pants she changed into after school. Tamaki was blushing from wearing nothing but his boxers, Kyouya on the other hand had no problem showing so much skin. In fact he welcomed the idea and hoped someone got a right answer so he could be completely naked soon.  
"Okay Kyouya now for your favorite subject." Tamaki had been looking forward to this one, Kyouya sucked at foreign language when it came to speaking and retelling history events. Finally, he could get some clothes on.  
Rolling his eyes he waited for the questions, he had studied hard for this.  
"Qui était le dernier Valois, où est-il mort et de ce fait sa marque la mort?" _*Who was the last Valois, where did he die and what did his death mark?*_  
"Charles le Téméraire était le dernier Valois, duc de Bourgogne. Il est mort à la bataille de Nancy et sa mort marqua la division de ses terres entre les rois de France et de Castille." _*Charles the Bold was the last Valois, Duke of Burgundy. He died at the battle of Nancy and his death marked the divison of his lands between the Kings of France and Castile.*_  
"Correcte"  
"Of course, Haruhi kiss Tamaki, I'll let you decide where."  
Haruhi leaned across Tamaki to kiss his chest and moved down. Tamaki got chills down his back from her lips on his naked flesh. Kyouya just smirked, he was warm from this game and seeing those two enjoying such pleasures he began to sweat. He should have asked her to do that to him, it was very, very hot. Being asked a few more he made sure not to have someone else enjoy feeling another person so close. Their lips, their breaths, that alone could bring him to his knees if he didn't keep it together. Not to mention that whether the twins joked or not feeling a woman's chest, large or not, against him was a wonderful feeling.  
"Qui étaient les deux savants qui réformait la langue française?" _*Who were the two scholars that reformed the French language?*  
_"Jacques Peletier du Mans et de Charles Quint." _*Jacques Peletier du Mans and Charles Quint.*_  
"mauvais" _*wrong.*_ Tamaki jumped for his pants to happily put them back on. It seemed in no time he both Haruhi and himself were fully dressed thanks to Kyouya, oh how Tamaki hated this game. Being naked with the lights on was not his idea of a fun time.

Getting another wrong answer Haruhi moved over to Kyouya and teased him with her body. Her lips hovered over his as her hands ran down his chest. She couldn't help but smile as she could tell he wanted more.  
"It's time for something else. Tamaki let's do science." It was time to get his revenge.

Tamaki exhaled when the 'game' ended even though now he had his shirt on with his boxers.  
"Well Haruhi I guess we should get you home. We don't want Ranka locking you away from us."  
Haruhi giggled wildly as Kyouya whispered in her ear.  
"S…sure, yea, I should get home."  
"Oh Haruhi before I forget do you have arrangements for summer vacation yet?"  
"Summer, vacation? No not yet unless my dad sends me to Karuizawa again. Why?" She was a little scared to ask what Kyouya was planning. He wouldn't ask unless there was a reason to.  
"Tamaki and I are going to my summer house for four weeks or so once school ends. I' m going to talk to your father about joining us. I'm not going to mention Tamaki naturally."  
Tamaki grumbled over being reminded that Ranka wasn't a big fan of him. He was only dating his daughter, shouldn't that mean he would like him even a little more. It wasn't like he ever hurt her or would ever hurt her.  
"The one in Okinawa?"  
"The very one."  
"If you can convince my father to let me go then sure I'm okay with it."  
"Very well then."  
Kissing her good-bye Tamaki parted ways in his own vehicle to go home, since Kyouya saw it best that he take her home since Haruhi told Ranka she was with him. Leading her to his car he kissed her neck as they entered hoping it would lead to more. Without Tamaki he advanced on her, soon they were making out in the back of his limo and hoping to hit traffic of some sort to make this last longer. How many days until summer vacation?

Both stopped and fixed themselves up as they heard the driver's door open. It seemed their time together was coming to an end for now.  
"You're coming with me? You don't have to walk me to the door."  
"I want to speak to your father remember. I figured since I was here I might as well. To be honest I see no point in walking someone to the door, thought without guards I guess it would be safer than walking alone."  
Did he know how rebellious he sounded and how it only made him that more attractive?

Ranka was surprised to see Haruhi walk in with Kyouya in tow but she did leave a note that she was with him. Knowing it was late he got straight down to business, Ranka happily agreed.  
"Of course she can spend the time with you and your family. You'll keep her safe, which I can't be certain would happen with the idiot she is seeing. I don't know why she doesn't dump him and date you."  
"Your too kind sir, but, thank you. I should go, Haruhi good luck with your finals tomorrow see you in the clubroom. Good night sir."  
"Bye Kyouya! Please come by anytime!"  
Haruhi brought her things into her room trying to ignore the scene her father was making as he said good-night to Kyouya. She couldn't figure out why he hated Tamaki so much they were practically one in the same, both equally obnoxious. Summer vacation and getting away for a while wouldn't come fast enough. And being completely alone with just Tamaki and Kyouya already guaranteed some great memories. She couldn't help but wonder what they would do with that sort of freedom. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sorry for taking forever with this story. Massive writers block and spilling something all over the notebook this story was in is not a good combo. I figure next chapter will be the last one and hopefully won't take ages to update since I have most of it planned out in my head. Please review and know I thank you for it.  
~Femalefighter~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Haruhi sat in her room and packed for her trip to Kyouya's summer home. This time around she had no worries that her father would repack her bags. She was packing what he always wanted her to wear. Even when it came to the bathing suit, it was a two piece. She was bringing two actually, one was the pink one the twins always wanted her to wear and the second showed her chest a little more since it wasn't covered in the middle. While she figured she didn't have to look so girly she knew it wouldn't hurt. There might even be more action this way. She was still dying to go all the way with one of them at the very least. Make out sessions were hot and steamy but she could only imagine how great anything else would be.  
"Haruhi, I'm home and I brought dinner home." Seeing his daughter packing he walked in to see what she was bringing.  
"You know I may hate Tamaki but I do give him credit for getting you in a dress."  
"Well I figured I should look my best for Kyouya's family so I don't give them a wrong impression of me."  
"And Tamaki has no problem with you spending some time with Kyouya and his family?"  
"Dad, their best friends, he trusts and knows Kyouya won't try anything."  
And they would be together so that really didn't apply.  
"You know I guess I should give Tamaki more respect, he does treat you well and isn't the over jealous type. Maybe I'll call him while your away and we'll do lunch or something."  
"Umm I don't think that will work. I believe he is doing something for his grandmother that is why he asked Kyouya to see if I could go to with his family."  
That would be just what she needed, for her father to call Tamaki while he was with her at Kyouya's.  
"Oh well I'll still have to call him and see when he is free. Now come eat. I stopped for sushi." Being alone for a second she quickly text Tamaki to give him a heads up with what her father just said and her story as to why he couldn't do it. Being caught in a lie would not help him keep any points her father just gave him.

Ranka opened the door not surprised to see Kyouya and who he guessed was his driver outside.  
"Hello sir, do you know if Haruhi is ready to go?"  
"I believe so, please come in and I'll go see."  
Haruhi was just walking out of her room when they stepped in.  
"Hello Kyouya-senpai." She was taken off guard by his driver taking her bags. She could have taken them, there were only two and they weren't that big. But, she should have expected that.  
"Have fun Haruhi, Kyouya make sure she doesn't get carried away!"  
"Father!" She felt her face turn red as she got into the car.  
"You have my word that she will be safe and taken care of." With that he joined her.  
"I thought it was inappropriate with your father present but nice skirt."  
"I needed to look like I was meeting your parents and I packed my dress."  
"Oh, don't misunderstand I have nothing against it. I really like the sight of your legs. But, we'll be at Tamaki's soon so I'll wait. I'm not a fan of being teased."  
This was going to be interesting a drive to Okinawa with both of them, could this trip be any better. It sure was off to a great start.

Tamaki noticed Haruhi and what she was wearing as soon as he walked downstairs to go. She was gorgeous and hot. Ever since they got together to study for finals he wanted her. He wanted to feel her on him, over him, her lips on his, her hands on his chest, her breath in his ear. Even the tension and moving muscles in her body,he could feel how they turned him on.  
"Your sandals are nice."  
"Wow Tamaki and I thought I was screwed since I saw her with her father."  
They did go well with her outfit though, wedge, strap up the ankle sandals, showed off her smooth, tone legs. Going up her legs he stopped at the hem of her skirt, they had a distance to drive he didn't want to be uncomfortable for most of it.  
"You do look very nice Haruhi."  
"Nice, I was going for hot, oh well maybe tomorrow." She joked as they headed back to Kyouya's car.  
"Funny, I thought you told me you were going for innocent."  
"Isn't innocent another word for hot to a guy?" Oh she was good. They could both be in a trouble with her around, perfect that was exactly what he was looking for.

Haruhi could cross off making out in a limo with both Tamaki and Kyouya. Not only was it an experience but it was amazing as well. Feeling four hands all over her body, feeling hers on theirs, their breath, their muscles tensing and relaxing as they moved around the back of the limo words couldn't describe the feeling she got from it. Once they arrived Kyouya led them inside to choose rooms. Rooms, you know so they could place their stuff somewhere. He figured they would share a room even if it didn't lead to what most thought of when someone told them they shared a bed for the night; though he wasn't opposed to sex. Actually he was hoping for it, especially after the ride he had. That was what he hoped and prepared for, now he could only hope the other two were up for it eventually as well.  
"Haruhi are you ready to eat?" Tamaki opened the door just enough to sneak his head in. Deep down he hoped to catch her changing though he wasn't going to be obvious about it.  
"Yea, I was coming. Let me guess you need my help to cook?"  
"Well you do know how."  
"Typical. Whatever, come on. I'll show you both how." She planned to get something out of it. If she had to cook for them they had to do something for her as well.

Taking a spoon she tasted what was simmering in the pot to see if it was ready.  
"How is it Haruhi, it smells good?"  
Kyouya snuck beside he to get a look at their creation, for never cooking before they seemed to do pretty well.  
"You tell me." Pulling Kyouya closer she kissed him allowing the flavor to enter Kyouya's mouth. When they stopped she saw Kyouya smirking happily, it must be perfect. As she started dishing it out for them a little spilled on her hand.  
"Here I got it for you Haruhi." Tamaki took her and gently licked it off, making sure he left nothing on her. Especially what was on her finger. Hearing her moan made him want more, so much more.  
"Oh get a room." Kyouya couldn't handle watching them together. Unless he was part of it.  
"Okay, come on Haruhi my room is closer than yours from here."  
Shit, Tamaki wasn't serious was he? He really didn't have the balls, what if he did, no they couldn't get that far, not while he was near them.  
"Step out of this room and Tamaki I'll spill all of your secrets."  
It wasn't the best excuse but it made Tamaki stop.  
"What secrets?"  
"You know, your fantasies. Ones about Haruhi."  
"What! What did you know about those?"  
And he achieved victory. Having a Tamaki he knew all too well helped.  
"Alright we'll stop just don't tell her about those. And how did you even learn about those?"  
"Who are you fooling Tamaki you aren't subtle about those."  
"What Haruhi, how do you know about them. I only have them because I care for you."  
"Your sick senpai."  
"No it's not like that!"  
Kyouya laughed as he helped Haruhi carry their plates over so they could finally eat.

Haruhi beat the guys' outside the next day. They all planned to go out and enjoy the beach for what it was. They couldn't guarantee it would last long but they wanted to try.  
"Isn't the view breathtaking?" Looking over her shoulder she saw Tamaki walking up with Kyouya. It seemed both had red in their faces, were they checking her out from behind? She _was _wearing the more revealing swimsuit.  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's hit the water." Both men seemed excited, giddy almost. Sick perverts, they knew and were waiting for the cold water to hit her. They would be sorry later, she would send them running, make them want more and then decide she was done, oh it would be perfect.  
"Haruhi, incoming!"  
"Tamaki, what are you?" She was sent under as Tamaki collided with her from a wave. How was that even possible the waves weren't even that big. She gasped under water as she felt something touched her. Coming up she noticed Kyouya was holding her in his arms. He was laughing, those two hadn't planned that had they?

As the day got later they went back on the beach for lunch. Haruhi created a picnic lunch for them where soon it turned into them making out and moving closer to the end of the shore. The hands, the hands all over her, she could never get enough of them. She wanted them to take her, take her further than they had before. She didn't care who did just somebody had to. She would make it worth their wild she promised. Oh god somebody do it, someone get balls and do it. The three of them stopped against their will as a wave crashed over them pulling them apart. Haruhi was dragged away and into the ocean. The guys resurfaced to quickly realize Haruhi hadn't come up yet. Both dove under to search for her, they didn't need her drowning or being carried off to sea. Haruhi came up for air to see neither up yet, she would give them a minute, if they weren't up then she would search for them. Tamaki came up with his back to her calling her name. Diving under she swam to him only to pop up kissing him as they fell back under the water.

Kyouya placed a blanket around Haruhi's shoulders as Tamaki held her. They had only come in due to the waves increase showing a storm was coming for them. Not too long after that the lighting hit sending Haruhi running. Tightening the blanket around her better she moved closer to Tamaki glad to have his arms holding her right now. Kyouya sat beside them on the floor to have Haruhi pull him closer to her. She knew at this moment that no matter what they did here, what it led to, this trip would be one to remember. Even if they didn't "do it" every night or even at all she was happy knowing she had them both. Looking into the lavender eyes and the onyx ones leaning towards both of the owners mouths she kissed them before taking both to the bed in the room ignoring the storm outside. Yes, this trip was going to be a great one. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the summer held if this was how it started.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the end of Love Triangle. I had fun with this story though it was really really hard to write. Hope everyone liked it. Please review. I love you.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
